Cryptic Love
by Forever Cryptic Lover
Summary: In this story, Jaden has mixed feelings for Tristian. And they all get worse when Tristian kisses him in a game of truth or dare. This game consists of kissing, gay love, and hyper-giddiness.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Jaden!" I open my eyes lazily, and see him three inches away. So close I can smell him, practically taste him. "Whataya want Tristian?" I say groggily rolling over and sitting up to face him. "We're going to the mall today. They're this new gay-pride sale at Hot Topic and I need to go!" he shrieks practically throwing me out of my bed.

i get up and walk to the bathroom. I splash some water on my face and brush my teeth. He throws me my clothes and says "HURRY UP ALREADY!" making me want to hit him so badly. I slip into my clothes and walk out and he drags me out of the house and practically all the way to the mall. While we're walking I get those funny feelings again. Tristian is gay and he admitted to having a crush on me to almost the whole school. I on the other hand have the worst crush on him but I'm too chicken to admit it to anyone. Let alone ask him out.

He turns his head and asks me, "Jaden? Are you absolutely positively perfectly sure you're not gay? Or even bisexual?" "No Tristian," I mutter sheepishly, "I'm not." He walks a little faster, then spins around and splutters, "Then let me do this, at least." He moves in and kisses me. I forget to breathe and stumble as the fireworks play on the backs of my eyelids. He takes my hand in his, still kissing me, and pulls away. He says ecstatically, "What did you just feel?" I nervously say in a very quiet voice, "uh...nothing...er...I mean...I felt your lips...but nothing else" lying through my teeth. Regretting ever single word.

I scrape my feet across the sidewalk, the only noise occurring after that decision. We arrive at the mall and meet up with our friends, Nikki, Alia, and Merandea. "Hey, Jaden. Hey, Tristian" Nikki wails happily. "Hey" we mutter in unison. Realizing our hands are still entwined, scrambling to separate them. We glance at each other and bust up laughing confusing the others. We head to Hot-Topic letting Tristian shop for a bit and decide to head to Nikki's for a while. We get there and invite Arreis, Stefani, and Dante over for a little game of truth or dare.  
We sit in our little circle and I opt to go first. I lean towards Nikki and say dramatically, "truth or dare?" she replies quickly with "dare, retard." I roll my eyes and lean away from her grasping my piece of paper. I write down my dare: "wear your bra on the outside of your shirt for the rest of the night." I looked around to vote and chose Arreis' dare. "Ask out Rodney Brown." I saw that Arreis had voted for me since it's against the rules to vote for yourself. I took up the pieces of paper and laid them in front of her. "You must ask out Rodney Brown" I sneered. Everyone trying not to laugh, except Dante. He had a pained look in his eye. "Uhh…" Nikki splutters. "What? The dare-devil gonna lose her title to a silly dare like this?" I say holding myself from rolling on the floor. "No, I'll do it," she stutters "but I won't like it" she states, stealing a look at Dante. He looked like something terrible was about to happen. "But see, Nikki, you have to pretend to like him, if he says yes." Stefani giggled.

Nikki turns and says to Merandea, "truth or dare?" "Truth" she mutters sheepishly. It was her fifth truth in a row. We all moaned. "Alia, it's your turn to ask her." "Merandea is it true you currently like ten guys?" alia says in a bored tone. "Yes" she replies while turning her head towards Dante. "Truth or dare?" she whispers. She's never really enjoyed truth or dare as much as us. "Dare" he responds, jerking his head forward dramatically. We all circled away from him and went for our papers. When we had our votes down, Arreis collected them and laid them out for us to vote. I read them and they revealed to be:  
Merandea: say "I like wieners."  
Alia: hump the wall.  
Nikki: moon a car.  
Stefani: lick Merandea's ear.  
Me: make out with Nikki for sixty seconds.  
Arreis: I don't know.  
Tristian: Uhh?  
I voted for Alia. Knowing I can't vote for myself. Arreis withdrew the votes and presented them to Dante. "According to popular demand," she said all business-like "you must make out with Nikki for sixty seconds. Go" "er. Okay…I guess."

He moved nervously towards Nikki and all of us stared in amazement as they tilted their heads and began. They moved in harmony, such smoothness, like they were made for each other. I feel butterflies and realize that Tristian moved closer to me and caused my heart to beat faster and faster. Time was half up and they were still working at it. Back and forth. Slower and faster. Making me look at Tristian with the most pathetic look on my face. He looked at me and chuckled. Their time was up but it seemed as if they'd never stop. We got up and went to Nikki's bed to keep playing.

"Truth or dare" I choke on my words looking into Tristian's deep green eyes. Seeing him look into my pale grey ones. I jumped when Nikki stood up and fell back down giggling. She regained control of herself and murmured "is the game over yet" right before she leaned in to kiss Dante once again. Dante stands up and leads Nikki to the bathroom. I jump up and race to the bathroom door pressing my ear tight against the purple-painted wood. I hear Dante whisper "wait" right before the shower turns on. By then it was no use and I walked over to the bed sat back down in time to hear Tristian say "dare." I sharply say, "Wow a lot of dares today." under my breath I pick up my piece of paper and just scribble. When I look at the suggestions I notice Stefani's says "kiss Jaden" I flip out and vote for Arreis, which once again states "I don't know." Stefani showed the voted to Tristian and unsurprisingly, four out of five votes were for him to kiss me. I stare at Stefani and she smirked. I look and Tristian and he leans forward. Stopping just in front of my lips whispering so lightly I can barely hear it, "I love you."

He presses his lips to mine gluing me there. Making me want more. I lean closer kissing him again. Merandea sighs and says "here we go again" I pull away and say "shush" and kiss him again. He pushes me down and crawls on top of me and pins my wrist down still kissing me. We stop when Stefani gets up and runs to the bathroom screaming "Omigosh shut up! You guys are so freaking loud having sex! Dang!" she slams the door shut and joins in the game again saying "my turn, dare."

i laugh and pick up my piece of paper right as the water turns off and out comes Nikki in her towel. i quickly look down hoping she didn't see i saw her. then she slaunters over and lays beside Arreis. her eyes flutter asleep after Dante slips his arm over her body. i could practically see the warmth radiating from him to her and her to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristian walks me home and when we get to my street, he turns and says under his breath "I don't think this is best for us..." I stand there shocked. I looked at the boy I once thought loved me, now stands under the street light turning away and shuffling away. I fall to the ground feeling my heart split in two and my knees bleeding from the pavement now lodged in my skin. I fall to the ground feeling the tip of my razor from inside my wallet. I rip it out and slice down my arm. As I stare at the blood streaming down my arm I see a sparkling tear fall into my cut. I throw the razor and curl into a ball sobbing.

I wake up to see my parents and my friends surrounding my hospital bed. They stare at me accusingly and I hear a murmur from Alia "I didn't think he'd resolve to this" I feel a tear leave my eye and I say softly "...please," my voice shaky. "...I need time alone..." they slowly leave the room and I sit up and look across my Tuckers room. I see a dark-haired boy sitting across the room. He leans up and looks at me, his light brown eyes immediately find my fresh and stinging scar. He looks down and moves his blanket. I see a gun-wound in his arm. "Self-inflicted?" I mutter. He nods and moves the blanket back. He stands up and walks to my bed. He sits at the bottom and reads the name on the bed.

"Hi, uh, Jaden." he laughs. "My name's Logan. And yeah, this is awkward for me too." he says, almost reading my mind. He lays down, his hair hitting the bad and hitting his face in retort. I laugh and lay beside him and we both crack up over random things that have happened to us in the past. Both of us never once mentioning what got us in there. All of a sudden a nurse walks in. "Logan, you here?" she looks over at us. "Why, hello. Are you new?" she says. "Well I'm Kaylee. I take care of Logan. And you too, now."

She performs the usual nurse checkups that I'm far too used to nowadays. She checks for any weapons, and then tells us to have fun and she leaves. Logan sees my bracelet for the first time and reveals the exact same rainbow bracelet from under his sleeve. The same place I keep mine. "Bisexual too?" I nod. "Does your family know?" he asks. "No, you?" he shakes his head. "Well, you're cute. Just saying." I blush, my cheeks heating up. My mind losing control of my actions. I whisper "ditto" and move closer asking a question we both know the answer to, "should we?" he moves even closer his breath surrounding me and puts his finger in my lips, "shh," he says "don't ask, just go with it." he replaces his finger with his mouth. My eyes close and kiss him over, and over, and over again. His tongue moves from his mouth to mine. And I pull away when I see my friends staring through the window, watching us.

"NIKKI! ALIA! MERANDEA! GO!" I scream and run towards the door. Nikki laughs and says "you try to kill yourself and now you're stuck to his mouth? What the fuck Jaden?"


	3. Chapter 3

I look at Nikki and Arreis, and cry. Because I knew I was crazy. Just last night I attempt suicide and now I'm making out with a guy I've know for all of ten minutes. But Logan was so irresistible, and…I feel like I know him from somewhere. But I'm already crazy, so what does it matter? I tell them "I'm sorry, that I'm a failure. I deserve to be alone. I deserve to be in a mental hospital." I choke out between sobs. They hug me and cry with me. For three hours. Until visiting hours were over. And I was alone again.

I shuffle my way to group therapy. "Thanks a lot, mom." I mutter to myself. Mr. Evan is the "leader" so to speak. I call him Mr. Evil, because he tries to probe deep into my thoughts. And I don't even want to visit there. It's cruel to make us relive our pasts. So I sit in my uncomfortable chair in the uncomfortable room in uncomfortable silence. "Jaden, please, join us," he commands a little too stiffly. But I sit where I am. And remain silent. After all, he can't make me talk.

When it's all over and done with, I can look forward to something; my absolutely amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, funny, hot, sexy, nice, charming, GAY, roommate. I walk in the room and I can't even manage a hello before that dark haired beauty is locked to my lips. Moving his hands up the back of my shirt, so sexily I moan in the kiss. His shadow-black eyes are closed and so are my bright blue ones. He lifts my shirt over my head revealing my way too pale chest. Normally I'd be fixing my hair after my shirt is removed, but I don't care. I have Logan and that's all I want.

He places innocently gentle kisses across my jawbone, down my neck, and to my shoulders. His kisses become more fevering, and I can hear him pant in between contact. My heart races, my mind stops, my vision blurs. My mind was focused on one thing, Logan. I reach behind me and grab him; I spin around and place my lips where they were meant to be, upon his. My hands move without command, finding his waist, moving up his shirt, removing it. My hands work their way to his butt. Forcing themselves into his back pockets, one of them locking my fingers in his hair. I move behind him and kiss his shoulders, and work my way down his back. I stand back up and place my hands on his stomach. I work my way down, unbuttoning his pants, kissing his neck….

!TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the voices in my head singing "hallelujah" as I walked out the front door of Tucker's. I had the biggest grin on my face. Because I was out of that crazy place, and I held Logan's hand in mine. I looked down and my cell phone to see a text from Nikki asking, "my house, 4pm?" I quickly type "seeyah there." And smile at Logan. He looks at me funny and shakes his head. "You're silly." He chuckles. I head home and sit on my bed putting on my usual thin line of guyliner. My gunmetal nail polish. And slipping into my skinny jeans. Which happen to now be too big. Now putting on my Haylee Williams shirt, Logan looks at me, "damn. You need food. Like now!" I laugh and shake my head at him.

Walking to Nikki's house took about 3 minutes. Well, running, because Logan got a little too anxious. Nikki opens her front door to Logan's toothy smile and me wheezing 10 feet behind him. (I never liked running). She laughs and walks up the stairs to her bedroom. We walk through her door to see the usual. Nikki, Dante, Sam, Analise, Arreis, and Stefani all sitting in a circle on Nikki's floor. I see Analise and Sam putting items into my mad hatter's hat that Nikki bought for me. Apparently Nikki thought it'd be amusing to play "7 minutes in heaven". Dante thought otherwise.

He stood up and glared menacingly at Logan. I looked confused until Dante spoke. "Jaden, what's that douche bag doing holding your hand!" he screamed. Startled I reply, "uhm, he's my boyfriend, jackass. What the hell is your problem?" he snarled and yells "HIM!" he pointed to Logan like he committed a crime or something. Logan stares eerily at Dante. He opens his mouth to speak but Nikki and I stepped between them and said "CHILL!" before he could manage words. I see Nikki take Dante's hands and murmurs to him softly, calming him down. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but knock it off. Please," I took his hands and kissed him gently. "For me?" he nods slightly and everyone sits back down.

I pull out my gunmetal nail polish and toss it in the hat. Logan pulls his bracelet off and lays it gingerly in the hat. I look in the hat to see what got put in. I see Arreis's green candle, Stefani's panda studs, Sam's strawberry chapstick, Nikki's shudder-shades, Analise's "hope" bracelet, and Dante's "I'm awesome" necklace. We roll a dice to see who goes first. Lowest number goes first. Ms. Unlucky Sam of course rolls the only number one. She reaches in cautiously and pulls out Analise's bracelet. Sam picks up her camera, looks at Analise, and they both say, "camera whoring!" at the same time. 7 minutes and 300 pictures later, we shout "TIME'S UP!" and they walk out laughing. Stefani reaches in and get's Dante's necklace. She mutters "oh, great…" and walks to the bathroom. Dante kisses Nikki and walks into the bathroom. I pull out my iPod touch and go to my "spy camera" app. Two years ago, Nikki installed a mini camera in the bathroom for future games like this. I set the iPod in the middle of the circle and we all watch. Stefani is sitting in the bathtub while Dante sits in the sink. Neither of them even look at each other the whole seven minutes.

It's Logan's turn and somehow he managed to pull out my nail polish. A smirk spreads across his face and he pulls me to the bathroom. Not before I reach down and take my iPod away from them. They're thinking _"awh, CRAP!" _ To themselves. Logan locks the door and whispers, "hey." His lips two inches from mine. I lean forward and make ours collide. Moving in such a rythmatic pattern my lips felt numb by the time they screamed "TIMES UP!" when we walk out holding hands, Dante looks at us, and kisses Nikki. Arreis pulls Nikki's shudder shades out to finish the game. They walk in the bathroom and start moaning and making sex noises. They beat their fists on the walls and we all burst out laughing. We scream "TIMES UP!" after about three minutes of gut-bursting sounds. We all sit and talk until about 6 when I get a text from my mom telling me to get home. I tell everyone goodbye. Kiss Logan, with a swipe of my tongue across his bottom lip, and walk home. Happy, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
